


The Last Remnants

by Heal_L



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Kidnapping, M/M, Revenge, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heal_L/pseuds/Heal_L
Summary: Seems like a peaceful time in Abundance,  but what they didn't realize, was that there was a faction thought to be defeated, plotting in the shadows.





	1. Peaceful Times, Or So It Would Seem

Zach slowly wakes up and then sits on the side of his bed as he stretches his arms and lets out a big Yawn. Before Zach gets up from his bed, he leans over and kisses Andrew on the cheek, ''I will see you later, I have to go in early and get some paperwork done'' Zach says softly. But no response from Andrew who was sound asleep.

Zach gets up from the bed and heads to the kitchen where he makes breakfast for both himself and Andrew. Zach Places Andrews breakfast in a large food container and left it on the side for Andrew to eat when he wakes up.

Zach eats his breakfast, gets ready and then leaves for work. Zach walks out of his house, where he notices two men hanging around close to his home. Zach does find the two guys suspicious, but he decides to leave them be because they don't seem to be causing any trouble. Zach continues his walk to his office where he spends the next couple hours filling in paperwork.

A couple of hours pass, it is now currently 11am and Zach has nearly finished with all his paperwork when he notices something strange. ''Hey Melvin, you there?'' Zach shouts seeing if Melvin is at his desk which is just outside Zach's office.

A few moments later the door opens. ''You called me, Sir?'' Melvin says when he enters the room. ''Please Melvin, call me Zach like you always have and have you seen Andrew at all today?, he usually visits me in my office around this time on his break'' Zach replies, trying to sound unfazed but subtly sounded a bit worried.

Melvin stares at Zach with a blank look on his face, ''No, I haven't seen Andrew at all today'' Melvin responded. Zach leans on his desk, his head buried in his hands, wondering what to do. ''Melvin, Could you go to my house and check up on him? and take someone else with you, even an easy job like this could take a bad turn'' Zach asks. Melvin Salutes and walks out of Zach's office.

As Melvin was leaving Zach's office, he stumbles upon Amelia who was in the Exchange trying to get approval for a new expedition that she was organizing. ''Perfect timing, I need you to come with me Amelia, Zach wants me to go to his house and check up on Andrew, and I need someone to come with me'' Melvin asks. Amelia stood there confused because she was not expecting anyone to come up to her for help, but she agrees anyway.

Melvin and Amelia both head over to Zach's house where Andrew was. ''So Amelia, I heard you were plann-'' Melvin tries to say before he was cut off by Amelia, ''Melvin, there's smoke over there, and isn't that where Zach's house is?'' Amelia states sounding concerned. Melvin looks over and his expression changed to a shocked look, and he starts running in that direction, Amelia follows.

Melvin and Amelia make it to Zach's house where they are met with a large crowd of people gathered in front of Zach's burning house. ''Amelia, rush over to Zach right away and tell him to come over to his house, this looks bad, I will stay here and help out'' Melvin says. Amelia looks at Melvin and nods and then runs back to go and get Zach.

Melvin tries rushing into the house to try and find Andrew, but the flames are too strong for Melvin to get close. ''ANDREW... ANDREW, CAN YOU HEAR ME?'' Melvin shouts, but it was useless, there was no response. A few seconds later, a group of soldiers turn up with a lot of water and proceeds to put out the fire. Water flying everywhere, it was like a great battle between water and fire on, the flames were fighting hard, but eventually, all the flames were put out and it was safe to investigate.

Melvin walks into the debris of Zach's burned down house to look for Andrew. He first looks in the living room but couldn't see Andrew. Melvin then walks into the kitchen where he is met with the smell of burning flesh, he instantly covers his nose with his arm and he looks down to see a burned corpse trapped underneath a large wooden beam.

Melvin rushes over to try and lift up the large wooden beam, but it was too heavy for melvin to lift. Melvin decides to not touch anything until Zach gets here. Melvin was walking out of the kitchen when he accidentally kicks something. Melvin bends down to investigate and see that it was a helmet that he accidentally kicked and picks it up.

Zach was in his office trying to do some work when he heard footsteps. The footsteps were getting louder and louder with each passing second at a hastened pace. 'BOOM' Zach hears as the doors to his office smack open.

''ZACH... Zach'' Amelia shouts while panting, she just ran quite a bit to give Zach the news about what happened. Zach looks up looking worried because amelia has this look of worry on her face. ''Amelia? What is it, what's wrong?'' Zach replies. Amelia takes a second to catch her breath. ''Its... it's your house, Zach, it's on fire!'' Amelia says to Zach. Without saying a word, Zach jumps out of his chair and runs to his house, Amelia starts following.

Zach finally reaches his house. It was still standing, but there were lots of burned Debris everywhere. Zach rushes inside the house ''Andrew!... ANDREW!'' Zach shouts with tears escaping his eyes. Zach sees Melvin standing in the doorway to the Kitchen and walks over. Melvin turns around noticing Zach and stops him.

''I'm sorry, you are not going to like this Zach'' Melvin says. ''Melvin, what do you me-'' Zach says before he looked over Melvins shoulder and notices a burned corpse lying on the ground, the look of terror just appeared on Zach's face.

''Is that A..Andrew?'' Zach muttered while slowly pushing his way past Melvin, making his way over to Andrew. Seconds later, Zach reaches Andrew and kneels down beside him, nothing could hold Zach's tears back any longer as tears began to pour down his face. Zach reaches over and grabs Andrews metal arm which was somehow intact from the flames.

''Zach, ZACH!'' shouts Melvin trying to get Zach's attention. Moments later, Zach turns around and faces Melvin who is holding a helmet in his hands. Zach wipes away most of the tears off his face. ''What's that Melvin?'' Zach asks and Melvin shows him.

''I think whatever started the fire wasn't an accident, this is an ASC soldier helmet'' Melvin says. Zach looks confused at what he heard, ''Melvin, that's impossible, we got rid of the ASC months ago'' Zach replies. Melvin takes a deep breath, ''I hate to say it Zach, but I think there are remnants of the ASC left, and they either want revenge for killing Viktor, or they want the truth about what happened to Earth, come on Zach, lets go back to the office to talk about this'' Melvin states.

Zach didn't want to leave Andrew but he knew he had a responsibility as Grandmaster to uphold. ''Zach?'' Melvin says, ''Yes Melvin'' Zach replies. ''I know you don't want to hear this right now but, there is a War Brewing'' Melvin states. After Melvin says that, they both walked in silence back to Zach's office.

To Be Continued


	2. The New ASC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach goes back to the old ASC hideout and meets someone he was not expecting to meet.

Zach has calmed down a little since he came back to his office. Currently, both Zach and Melvin are discussion options about what they will do about the ASC since there is now a clue that the ASC is now back.  
Both of them spent around an hour just sat in Zach's office discussing possible locations for their hideout, what they want and why they went after Zach. They could have kept going but Zach started tearing up again at the thought of Andrew being burned alive.

''I will take my leave and hear back to my desk to think of a plan'' Melvin says to Zach. ''Alright Melvin, thank you for today, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be as calm as I am now'' Zach replies.

Zach is just sitting in his chair, head buried into his hands with his elbows leaned on his desk. ''This day has been so shit'' Zach kept repeating to himself. Suddenly, Zach's elbow slips off his desk and the momentum pulls him to the floor.

Zach lifts himself up, his eyes catch onto the Helmet which was found in Zach's house which was burned down. as he is staring at it, something just seems off about it. Zach goes up to it to inspect it to find that it is perfectly intact. ''Wait a second, this helmet is completely fine, no scorch marks or anything. Even metal should have some marks on it in a fire of that scale'' Zach says to himself. Zach decides to run over to his house to check for clues or anything that can help him solve this.

Zach makes it to his house and instantly check Andrews metal arm for any sort of scorch marks. His eyes light up, ''There are no marks on this arm either'' Zach says to himself. Zach thinks for a moment about what to do next, and he decided to try and put the arm on the corpse to see if it actually fits on the body.

Zach bends down next to the burned corpse with the metal arm and begins to try and put the metal arm on. The arm connects with the corpse, but it won't go on the body, it won't even go around where the arm is meant to go. Zach's face lights up, ''Its not him, Its not Andrew!'' Zach says to himself.

Zach jumps up with the arm, picks up the Helmet and runs back over to The Chapel where Melvins office is to tell him about what he discovered. Zach finally reaches the chapel and makes his way over to Melvin.

''Melvin, I just discovered something amazing!'' Zach shouts when running over to Melvin. Melvin looks over towards Zach, ''Zach? What's gotten you in a good mood'' Melvin asks. Zach takes a second to catch his breath, ''I went back to my house to investigate, and I think Andrew may be alive, and its someone else's body in my house'' Zach tells Melvin.  
  
Melvin looks down and rubs his face with his hands, ''I was afraid of this, Look, Zach, I was there, I found Andrews arm near that Corpse. I know you don't want to be hearing this but it's for your own good, you are in denial Zach!'' Melvin tells Zach as Sternly as he could.

Zach just stood there looking shocked. ''Mel... Melvin, look at these, completely intact, they would have to-'' Zach was trying to say before he was cut off, ''ZACH, THAT'S ENOUGH!'' Melvin shouts. Zach just stood there looking even more shocked, he wasn't expecting Melvin to shout at him like that.

''I'm sorry Zach, in times like this, tough love is what is needed. But Andrew is dead, you need to move on'' Melvin says. Zach turns around to go to his office, ''I'm sorry Melvin, and thank you'' Zach replies as he head to his office.

Zach gets into his office and shuts the doors, ''Like hell I giving up, if Andrews out there, I will find him, even if I have to do it myself'' Muttered to himself. and begins to think of a plan on how to find the ASC's location.

Zach looks through previous files and paperwork he had on the ASC in his office but couldn't get any useful information. This was when Zach remembered about their old Hideout which he closed off. ''THAT'S IT! their old hideout must have some possible leads on where they could be!'' Zach says to himself. Zach goes behind his desk, opens a chest that is behind his chair, and pulls out his pistol and dagger, and the rest of his gear like health and focus injections and then he leaves to go to the old ASC base.

Zach makes it to the entrance of the big pipe which is also the entrance to the old ASC Base. Zach was slowly approaching the entrance where he is met by two soldiers. ''Good evening sir'' the two soldiers say while sauteing. ''Good day soldiers, I have business inside this old base, don't let anyone in, and don't tell anyone I was here alright?'' Zach tells them, the two soldiers agree.

Zach climbs his way inside the pipe to get into the ASC base. Outside the entrance, one of the soldiers turns to the other soldier, ''Dude, go get the boss, Zach is here'' the soldier says to his partner. The other soldier nods and goes to contact their supervisor who is hiding close by.

Inside the base, Zach goes straight to the main big room because if any information will be anywhere, it will be there. Zach is currently digging through papers looking for any information on other bases around mars when he heard some people making there way inside.

Zach quickly hides behind a nearby pillar and waits to see who might show up. Moments later, a group of 4 people turns up, Zach takes a quick peek at the people to see that they are wearing ASC armor.

Zach looks up to the one in front and he sees someone very familiar. Zach has a shocked looked on his face ''Dave?'' Zach whispers sounding shocked. ''HELLO ZACH, ITS BEEN A WHILE!'' Dave shouts, trying to lure out Zach. ''Spread out and find him, and bring him to me'' Dave says to his men as he sits down and waits for his men to find Zach.

Zach looks around and sees some stairs close by and he quickly climbs them to go to the next floor. One of the ASC soldiers hears something climb up the stairs and begins to investigates. Little did that soldier know, Zach was waiting up the stairs for him. When the soldier reached the top of the stairs, Zach jumps out lifts his hand towards the soldiers head, *ZAP*, and the soldier was knocked out.

''One Down, 2 more normal soldiers go'' Zach says. Zach drags the body of the knocked out soldier to a nearby room and hid him in there. Zach sneaks around to the other staircase where another soldier was walking. Zach sneaks up behind that soldier and tries to knock out with his electricity, but it didn't work, he was still standing.

The soldier quickly turns around and shoots his rifle in Zach's direction. Zach quickly rolls out the away and shoots his pistol, which hits and staggers the enemy, Zach quickly rushes that soldier and continuously slashes the soldier with his knife, knocking him down, but not killing him. That's when the other soldier arrives at the scene.

This next soldier used the guardian style technique which is rather troublesome. Zach shoots his gun at this soldier, but the bullet just bounces off the soldier's shield. Zach is just waiting patiently for the soldier to swing his mace for Zach to get a chance to go in for the attack. A few seconds later after the intense staredown, the soldier swings, Zach waits until the mace is very close to his face before he rolls out the way and continuously hits the soldier, before the soldier dodges, he becomes trapped in electricity, causing him to be disrupted, allowing Zach to strike and knock out the enemy.

Before heading downstairs to where Dave is, he finds the closest janitors closets and finds some rope and ties up the 3 soldiers securely before going to confront Dave. Zach walks down the stairs, ''DAVE, What are you doing here?'' Zach asks furiously. Dave tilts his head in the direction of Zach, ''Oh, hey Zach, fancy meeting you here'' Dave replies. Dave jumps up out of his chair, ''After you let me escape, I did lay low for a while, I left Ophir, I was holed up in some Old Dome, until I was found by the one man I wanted to be found by, and gave me a new purpose in life, bringing back the ASC'' Dave said.

Zach just stares at Dave, trying to think of who could be the one who dragged him into the ASC, ''Dave, what are you after, what does the new ASC want to achieve'' Zach asks. Dave looks down and chuckles to himself, ''Why you ask? If you told everyone the truth about what actually happened to Earth when you found out, there would be no need for the new ASC, What we want to know is what did happen to Earth, and it seems you are the only one who actually knows, Zach!'' Dave states furiously.

''Dave, there is only one thing I want to know, is Andrew Alive?'' Zach asks. ''Yes he is alive, but enough talking, I am running out of time'' Dave says, readying his weapon. Zach also goes into a fighting stance. Dave lifts up his shield and charges straight towards Zach, Zach narrowly dodges, Dave is very fast for someone who uses a mace and shield. Zach knew that this fight is going to be one of the hardest fights he has ever been in.

Dave just keep swinging his mas around so quickly, he is not giving Zach enough room to counter-attack. All Zach can do at the moment was roll about and hope that Dave doesn't manage to hit him with that mace of his.

Zach rolls back a couple of times to get some distance and fired his gun once. Dave manages to swing his mace and deflects the bullet. ''Damn it'' Zach says out of frustration. Zach fires two more shots, aiming at different area both times to see if that will work. Dave lifts up his shield to cover his head and torso, one bullet hits the shield, the other bullet flies below the shield hitting dave in the leg, causing his to stagger, this was Zach's chance so Zach rushes in and finally manages to hit Dave with his dagger.

Zach hits dave a couple of times with his dagger before firing a bolt of electricity as dave, causing him to be disrupted, allowing Zach to finally finish him off. Dave is now knocked out on the floor, but he doesn't know to do, he knows he should arrest dave to interrogate him, but Zach was thinking about what to do with the other 3 that he knocked out earlier on.

Zach thinks for about a minute before he finally decides what to do. Zach leaves Dave alone on the floor for 2 minutes while he goes to make sure that the janitors closet is firmly shut with the 3 ASC soldiers inside.

Dave then goes back to dave and carries him back to the prison where he is locked away until its time to interrogate him for information.

Zach is now back to the chapel and goes to Melvins desk, ''Hey Melvin, I went to the old ASC Hideout to look for clues but didn't find any, but I did bump into some ASC soldiers, who are taken care of. Can you gather a few men to go to the old ASC base and pick up the 3 stragglers that I locked in the janitors closet?'' Zach asks. Melvin looks up at Zach, ''Alright Zach, I will send a few men there, why were you there in the first place?'' Melvin replies.

Zach leans on Melvins desk, ''Well, I was looking for clues as to where the ASC's new hideout is, but couldn't find any since I was interrupted by that ASC Squad. Which I arrested their leader, you will never guess who it is!'' Zach mentions to Melvin in a cheery tone. Melvin shrugs his shoulders, ''I don't know Zach'' Melvin says.

''Its Dave, Melvin, Dave was part of the New ASC. He even told me that Andrews is alive before we fought. We just need to interrogate him to find their new base!'' Zach says to melvin.

''Wait, Dave is still alive, I thought he died ages ago? But, I still don't think Andrew is still alive, but we need to find out the location, so let's go and interrogate Dave'' Melvin says. Melvin gets up from his seat and he and Zach proceed to go to the prison to where Dave is currently.

 

To Be Continued


	3. The Final Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach leads his men to fight the remnants of the ASC in a place Zach never expected them to be

Zach and Melvin are at the prison. Some of Melvin's men who went to the old ASC base to retrieve the 3 ASC soldiers have returned with all 3 of them and places them all in separate jail cells. Zach and Melvin are sure that one of them will break and reveal the location of the New ASC's base.

Zach and Melvin went to Dave's cell and dragged him out of his cell and to a small room with a table and 3 chairs, Melvin tied Dave to the chair so he wouldn't be a threat to anyone else in the room.

''Hello Dave, I'm going to cut right to the chase, where is the New ASC's base?'' Zach said to Dave. Dave just sat there quietly with a small grin on his face. ''Listen, Dave, we thought about it, and we only know of one person you would do anything for, because you have feelings for him, and that is Jeffrey. So I suspect that Jeffrey is the leader of the New ASC. Well, am I wrong Dave?'' Zach says to Dave. Both Zach and Melvin notice Dave's grin disappear as it turns to a nervous face, beads of sweat starts dripping down Dave's head.

''No, I have no idea what you are on about'' Dave says nervously. Melvin walks over to Dave and leaves on the table next to him, ''It makes sense that Jeffrey is the leader of the New ASC. Jeffrey used to work with them, he even attacked Zach for them, and people are speculating that Jeffrey was actually Viktor's son, and Jeffreys main goal is revenge for his father's death, that is if the rumors are true about Viktor being Jeffreys father'' Melvin states, making Dave even more nervous.

Zach walks up to Dave with a grin on his face, ''Come on Dave, we don't have all day'' Zach says in an aggressive tone. Dave is suddenly getting hot, sweat all over his face, ''ALRIGHT... Alright. Jeffrey is the leader, and yes, I do have feelings for him, even if you know who the leader is, you still don't know where the base is'' Dave says, you could tell that Dave has been broken by their psychological attacks, using Dave's feelings for Jeffrey against him. Zach and Melvin leave the room, leaving Dave to cool himself down a bit and decide to interrogate another prisoner.

Melvin asks one of his men to bring in one of the prisoners to a different room. The same layout, but a different part of the building. ''Melvin, I feel bad about what we did to dave, do you think we went too far with the interrogation?'' Zach asks. Melvin turned his head to Zach, ''Sometimes we have to do things we regret, if it means saving thousands of others, that was one of those times'' Melvin replies with. Zach, still feeling guilty, proceeds to the next interview room.

As Melvin and Zach open the door to the room, they were met with one of the 3 ASC soldiers that were with Dave in the old hideout. They look at the soldier to see that he was shivering with fear, and they notice that he was just a young boy in his teens, ''you are just a kid, why are you with the ASC?'' Melvin asks in a calm tone, trying not to scare the young boy. The soldier looks at Melvin, ''I.. I was forced to sir. Th... th.. they said that they would kill me if I didn't help them, so I did'' the soldier said. Melvin and Zach look to each other for a second, then back to the soldier,

''Will you tell us where the New ASC's base is?'' Melvin asks. The soldier complies ''The... The.. The Ice Dome, it's the Ice Dome. Trying to find out what is happening with Earth, but it seemed that the console was damaged beyond repair, so they resorted to kidnapping your partner and faking his death to give them time to interrogate him before you came.'' the soldier says as he stutters, turning his head towards Zach.

Melvin has the look of shock on his face because he didn't believe Zach when Zach told him that Andrew was still alive. ''Is he still alive now? And how many ASC Soldiers are there?'' Zach asks. The soldier seemed to have calmed down and answered Zach's question more confidently, ''There are 15 men in the Ice dome currently, Jeffrey included. Last time I was there, I think your partner was locked in a small room in the main building past the bridge'' The young soldier says.  
  
''Now that I told you everything, what's going to happen to me?'' the young soldier asks. Zach looks at him and smiles, ''What's your name kid?'' Zach asks. The soldier looks up at Zach, ''My name is Matt, Matt Rouge'' Matt says. ''Well, hello Matt, I'm Zach. Now the introductions are out of the way, What did you want to be before you were forced to join the New ASC?'' Zach asks, in a calm and friendly tone.  
  
Matt looks down, his hand stroking his chin as he is thinking, ''A merchant, I want to be a merchant'' Matt says excitedly. Zach smiles, ''alright Matt, I will talk to my friend Fiorello and ask him to teach you how to become a merchant. You helped me, so I am helping you. but for now, you will stay in your cell until we get back, sound fair Matt?'' Zach says. Matts face brightened up, ''Thank you so much sir'' Matt kept repeating, bowing his head every time.

''Alright Melvin, let's go. Back to the Ice Dome for me'' Zach says while he walks out the room, Melvin follows behind. ''Melvin, he said there were 15 people, we will bring about 30 men, just to make sure. We still have all the uniforms to survive the cold, we leave in 1 hour.'' Zach says. Melvin nods, ''Yes sir'' Melvinsays, then he leaves to go and gather enough men to storm the Ice Dome to take down the new ASC.

Zach gets ready, then he heads out to where he was meeting everyone who is going with him to the Ice Dome. When Zach got to the meeting place, it seems everyone was already there and they were just waiting for Zach. In the crowd of people, there are both normal soldiers and Technomancers mixed in together. Zach has noticed the hate towards Technomancers have begun to die out, where normal soldiers are talking to them like normal human beings, which put a smile on Zach's face.

''Hello everyone, thank you all for turning up. I have not said this publicly, because I didn't want anyone to panic, but we are fighting the last remnants of the ASC. Seems we didn't wipe them all out the last time. We now have their location, and we are now going to make our way there, so let's go!'' Zach says loudly enough for everyone in the crowd to hear. Everyone in the crowd starts to cheer and make their way to the rovers, where each person was handed a special uniform which was built to keep them safe in the cold.

5 minutes later, everyone was inside the rovers and they begin to make their way to the Ice Dome. It takes them just over 2 hours to get there and when they do arrive, they park the rovers just before that actually got there to scout out the dome. ''You 3 Teachnomancers, you sneak in an take out any guards. We may have the numbers, but it's always best to go in quietly and take them by surprise'' Zach says. The Technomancers salute and begin to sneak inside the dome.

The 3 Mancers sneak into the Dome, but there isn't anyone about, they stare at each other looking confused. The Mancers proceed further until they see some people standing guard close to a big circle door, assuming it leads to the main part of the Dome. One of the Technomancers tells another to go back to Zach and inform him about the enemies location. One of the, moves back, cover to cover, just to make sure that he isn't seen.

Zach looks down and sees the Technomancer running back towards him, so Zach makes his way to him. ''What is it, soldier?'' Zach asks. The Mancer stares at Zach, ''We didn't run into anyone in there, they must all be inside the dome, there were a couple of guards outside this big circular door'' The Technomancer replies. Zach takes this information and thinks of a plan. Zach thinks that this could be a trap, but he wants to go in anyway.

''I have a plan guys, half of us will move into the Dome, and try and make our way inside the main part when Jeffrey is said to be, and the other half will hang back just in case the enemy tries a pincer tactic, Melvin, you are in charge of the half that is staying here'' Zach says, as he waves his hand in the motion to say to follow him. The other half of the squad hang back and wait for Zach's Signal.

Zach and his men make it to the two Technomancers who were watching the main entrance. ''Hey guys, good job. Can you two try and sneak around and take down those two? it would be troublesome if they alerted everyone inside'' Zach says. Both Technomancers look at Zach, ''Yes Sir!'' They both said, and begin to slowly make their way around to the 2 guards.

A few moments later, the Technomancers who went to take out the guards made it to them, Zach looks over and all he could see was the blue light of electricity, and then the 2 guards just vanished. Zach waves his arm and starts to move to the big circle door. The plan was going smoothly so far. When Zach reached the circle door, he began to remember the last time he was here. He killed Viktor on the Circle platform just outside. And he fought the Leviathan inside the Dome on a long bridge.

Zach opens the big door and makes his way inside, everyone else follows. when Zach is inside, he looks ahead on the bridge to see the remnants of the ASC just standing there in the line blocking the path behind them. Zach stood there shocked, ''Did they know we were coming? Someone set of a flare or something, call the others here!'' Zach shouts, sounding worried. One of the soldiers heads outside to throw some sort of flair to call the others over the bridge. Melvin sees and orders everyone to run as fast as they can over to Zach and the others.

The soldiers on the bridge are staring in front of the barricade of ASC soldiers, the first row had the guardian style users, the second row had riflemen. and behind them were some staff wielders and rouge, style users. There is not many of them, but the way they are organized will be quite troublesome.

''We are going to have to charge at them, they way they are set up, they don't plan on moving, because of how narrow this bridge is, we won't be able to get the rest of the shield users to the front, we are going to have to charge and hope for the best'' Zach says, while still staring at the enemy to make sure they don't do anything.

Zach raises his arm, and the drops it swiftly, ''CHARGE!'' Zach shouts as he starts to run towards the enemies, his men follow. some of Zach's men firing their guns towards the enemy, giving covering fire, Zach doing the same, but with his pistol. Bullets are firing back and forth, there were a few casualties on both sides.

Zach was down to about 6 men on his side, but the ASC still had about 9, with their shield users still intact. A couple of seconds later, they made it to the enemy and start attacking their shields, it was 6 against 9 so the numbers were against them.

Until Melvin and his half of the army arrive and they begin to charge straight towards Zach who is currently face to face with the enemy . When Melvins half got to the enemy too, they began to push them back. The enemy shield users were growing tired of the constant strain of trying to push Zach and his army back. Suddenly, one of the ASC's front line collapses from the pressure and they all go down in one fell swoop. some of the ASC soldiers fell off the side of the bridge, but the ones who didn't were restrained, and taken outside.

Zach stands there for a moment to catch his breath, ''That was scary,, what is it with this bridge and hard fights'' Zach says jokingly out loud. some of Zach's men laugh. After Zach catches his breath, he begins to make his way to the main room of the Dome, which is on the other side of the bridge. When Zach and his men got the door, they make their way inside.

''Hello Zach, how nice of you to join us'' Jeffrey says. But Zach ignores him, he instead looks Beside Jeffrey where there is a big cage, and inside that cage was Andrew, ''Andrew, I knew you were alive!'' Zach says out loud, with a tear coming out of his eye. Zach notices all the bruises on Andrew and starts staring intensely at Jeffrey.

''I'm so sorry Zach'' Andrew says while crying. Zach looks back over to Andrew, looking confused as to why he was sorry. ''Why don't you tell us who you really are... Mutant!'' Jeffrey shouts out loud. Zach along with the other Technomancers looked shocked. Jeffrey laughs, ''I still want to know what happened to Earth, Zach, I know that you know!'' Jeffrey says loudly.

Behind Zach, the rest of his army is looked at shocked at what Jeffrey said, it is the first that they have heard about this. Melvin steps beside Zach, ''We are here to stop you and the ASC, and that is what we are going to do'' Melvin says readying his weapon. Zach looks over to Melvin and smiles, ''I don't know what happened to the Earth, the console was broke when I got here too'' Zach says to Jeffrey and then gets into a fighting position.

Jeffrey sighs, ''Lying all the way until the end, alright'' Jeffrey says while sending his two bodyguards towards Zach while Jeffrey fires his rifle. Zach also charges towards Jeffrey, followed by Melvin and the other 2 Technomancers that were with them. Melvin takes on one of Jeffreys bodyguards, and the other 2 Technomancers take on the other one, leaving Jeffrey to Zach.

Zach dodges Jeffreys bullets as he runs towards him and fires his pistol, one of Zach's bullets hit Jeffrey causing him to stagger, allowing Zach to get closer and slash him with his dagger. Jeffrey swings the back of his gun at Zach, trying to push him away, but it fails because Zach rolls out the way. Zach was now behind Jeffrey, the perfect position to get a few hits in. Jeffreys armor is immune to electric, so Jeffrey does not get disrupted.

Zach can see that Jeffrey is close to reaching his limit, ''Surrender now and I will make your you receive a lighter punishment'' Zach says. Jeffrey laughs, ''I have gone too far to give up now'' Jeffrey says, aiming his gun in Zach's direction and fires. Zach keeps rolling out the way, but one of Jeffreys bullets hits his shoulder, pushing Zach back and knocking him down onto his back. Jeffrey rushes over to Zach while he is down, and Tries shooting Zach, but before Jeffrey manages to pull the trigger, he was knocked down by Melvin who pushed one of Jeffreys bodyguards into him, knocking them both down.

The bodyguard was completely knocked out, while Jeffrey tried to get up, but was pinned down by some of Zach's men, and couldn't move. Melvin walks over and helps up Zach before going over to Jeffrey and taking his rifle away. Jeffrey felt so frustrated that he began to cry.

''Take him and every one of these ASC members away'' Melvin says, Zach trying to catch his breath. ''It's over everyone, we have defeated the new ASC!'' Says sounding out of breath. Everyone starts cheering.

Zach goes up and shoots the lock to get Andrew out. ''I never stopped looking for you'' Zach says while crying and hugging. Andrew is currently too weak to say anything but he hugs Zach back and smiles.

''Let's go home'' Zach says, carrying Andrew to the rovers, before making their way back to Ophir. Andrew was taken to the medical ward to treat his injuries. Everyone assumed that Jeffrey was lying about everything he said to Zach, making an excuse to justify his need to get revenge.

Matt, who told Zach the location of the new ASC base is now learning how to become a merchant with Fiorello, and The ASC members who were at the Ice Dome are now locked away in the political prison, never to be released.  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know. :)


End file.
